


Children of the Sea

by jynx



Series: The Sea Siren [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mermaid Kíli, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes mermen had babies as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Sea Siren chapters where Kili had little mer!babies. I always meant to separate these out, just in case people didn't like the idea of mpreg fishies, so now I'm getting around to it. :)

The Erebor was docked off the coast of the Durin Estate in Ered Luin while the crew enjoyed some well deserved time off. Most of them were resting or eating, taking the time to take advantage of being able to be on solid land. Bombur had taken to the kitchens of the main manor and was cooking with as much fresh produce as he could get his big hands on while Ori had made for the library.

Thorin had taken Nera for the day, going into the village and having her an entire wardrobe fit for a little princess made, leaving Fili to relax in the sun on the beach. Kili had found him and curled up next to him, dozing with his tail lazily flopping in the water. The twins had been abandoned to their own devices while their parents spent time dozing with each other.

Atil and Eitil were bored of playing with each other, having already explored the reach of the cove and underwater caves they were allowed to on their own. Atil was braiding seaweed into his brother’s hair while they watched their parents.

“I want to play,” Eitil whined. He looked back at his twin. “We should make them play with us.”

Atil hesitated, tugging on Eitil’s hair. “We were told not to.”

Eitil pulled away from his brother, swimming over to the edge of the water where Kili was and calling out his name in a series of clicks and whistles. Kili’s tail flashed, sending a small water wave toward the tiny mer, all without opening an eye or shifting on the sand. Eitil squeaked and rode the wave back to his brother, pouting.

“Told you,” Atil said. “Papa hasn’t seen Maker alone for a while. Leave them alone.”

“You’re boring,” Eitil sighed. 

He swam over to the rocks and clung to one of them concentrating. He’d seen Kili shift a couple of times and it looked easy. He was sure he could do it too. He heard Atil trilling angrily at him and ignored him. Nosy, boring brothers. He kept focusing, feeling his tail tickle and prickle. He focused until he felt hands picking him up and then he looked into Fili’s very annoyed, very narrowed blue eyes.

“Eitil,” Fili said. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I wanted legs,” he said.

Kili had gotten up on the rock and yanked Eitil against him, hands patting him down and inspecting his tail. Eitil tried to pull away and clapped his hands over his ears as Kili started yelling at him in their language. Eitil tried to get away but Kili had a firm arm around him as he yelled at him and gave up.

Atil was waiting by Kili’s tail fin, playing with a bit of shell. Eitil finally got away from Kili and curled around his brother, hiding behind him. Atil pushed at him, rolling his eyes.

“I’m blaming this on you,” Fili told Kili. “You’re a pain in the ass and they get it from you.”

Kili pushed Fili off the rocks and into the water. Atil giggled and swam over to Fili, taking off the scarf he wore around his head and putting it on his own head. Fili pushed his hair out of his face and smiled at the twins. Kili was still sitting on the rocks, arms crossed over his chest as he ignored the twins. Fili, however, had clearly given in to them and let them heard him further out into the water to play.

“Kili,” Fili called after a few moments of the twins playing. “C’mon.”

Kili slid off the rocks and grabbed Eitil, holding the struggling child against him. “If you do that again,” Kili hissed softly in the mer language, “I am dragging you back to the pack and letting them deal with you. That includes letting them chop you into fish bait.”

Eitil squirmed. “Sorry,” he said as he twisted about and wrapped himself around Kili, his hands latching onto Kili’s dorsals. “I wanted to play.”

Kili huffed. “Troublesome welp. You are to do what you’re told. Shifting too early will kill you.”

“Yes, Maker,” Eitil said.

Kili let go of him and swam over to Fili, draping himself over the human’s back and resting his chin on his shoulder. Atil was already swimming over to Eitil and dragging him over to the rest of their family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt)  
> Mer!Kili please? I really liked the idea that mer!kili is never seen on the full moon cause he might eat Fili so maybe Fili finally sees him on the full moon? And doesn't get eaten?  
> likeabeastinrepose

Fili was on deck, looking out at the stars and moon while some of the crew played cards behind him. He wanted it to be two weeks from now when he could see Kili again. He was so distracted he almost missed the bobbing creature in front of him in the water. He only noticed when Kili lobbed some seaweed at him unhappily.

Fili pulled it off his face and stared down at him. “Kili?”

"Feee," Kili said, sounding upset and drawing out his name.

"Whoa, lad," Dwalin said from behind Fili, taking his elbow and keeping him from diving into the water. "Don’t want you ending up eaten now."

Fili sighed and leaned over the rail, letting Dwalin keep a firm hold on him. Kili stayed where he was, not even throwing insults or talking in his own bizarre language. Fili could see him in the bright light of the moon and his heart twisted when he saw the miserable face on the mer.

"Kili, what’s wrong?" Fili asked.

Kili flicked his tail, twisting in the water, and laying on his back. Fili didn’t notice anything different immediately, but Dwalin had.

"How long?" Dwalin asked when Fili just looked at Kili questioningly. 

Kili stayed on his back, tail curling slightly and a hand going toward the top part of his tail. If Fili squinted he could just make out the slightest hint of a bulge.

"Two, three," Kili said, tail sinking back into the water until he was upright and bobbing again. "Leave now. Back after."

Dwalin nodded and turned to nudge Fili. “Say goodbye, Fili.”

"Goodbye?" Fili asked, turning and looking at Dwalin with a frown. "I don’t…?"

Dwalin looked down at Kili. “Have you eaten?”

"Slow," Kili said, clearly grumpy. "No good catch. Want seal."

Dwalin nodded and looked at Fili. “Go, get down there. I’ll explain once you come back up.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt)  
> MER!BABIES PLEASE... WITH EXTRA FLUFF AND A SIDE OF CUTE PARENTING. ANYTHING YOU WANT TO DO.  
> Anonymous

It was tricky, having their little family the way they did. Nera grew faster than a normal human child and was prone to climbing the sails and crouching in the crow’s nests. Fili was forever chasing after his daughter, but he enjoyed it. Thorin, especially, seemed to be fond of chasing after Nera and pampering her. He taught her how to steer, letting her at the wheel while he was behind her and letting her think she was controlling the ship.

The twins, though, were mer and had to stay in the water. Kili had kept to shallow water for the first year of their lives but was gradually teaching them to survive in deeper water. They had gotten to the point where they could easily follow the Erebor while Kili went hunting for them.

Nera couldn’t swim but she would cuddle with Kili and Fili on the new moons and would sing with her sibs when they started up a song in the middle of the night. The two boy mers were too young to shift tails to legs, so Fili would join them in the water. The boys were affectionate and would twined around Fili whenever they could, chittering softly. 

Kili would make noise, every so often, that maybe Fili should go back to Thorin’s big house on the ocean with Nera, that they could live there together, but Fili would refuse. He liked being on the Erebor too much, liked being a pirate. And it fit them, with their strange little family and the ship full of people who liked them.


	4. Chapter 4

Kili was laying on his side in a tidal pool, watching with half-lidded eyes, one hand curled around the bulge in his tail. Dwalin sat next to the pregnant mer, offering him bits of raw seal Nori had caught, but the prince refused to take them. Nori, meanwhile, was on the beach with two of their kits. One of them, Nalin, flat refused to make his tail into legs while the other, Talin, was already taking his first steady steps on land.

"Eat," Nori called. "You know you need it."

Kili blew bubbles in the water.

"Da!" Talin cheered. "Stepping! I stepping!"

"Walking," Nori corrected. "You are walking."

"Can you step to me?" Dwalin asked, smiling at Nori and his children.

"Stop," Nori scolded. "You'll encourage them to pick up bad habits."

"They still speak better than your prince here," Dwalin said, setting the raw seal down on the treated leather of his own vest. Kili's eyes narrowed at him. "They do," Dwalin informed him. "You don't make any effort."

Kili huffed and tried to wiggle out of the tidal pool but there wasn't enough water. He rolled onto his back and stretched, whining unhappily.

Nalin swam his way closer to Kili and Dwalin, hands on his father's calf as he chittered at Kili. Nori was snickering and took Talin's hands, walking toward Dwalin and Kili with Talin's hands above his head. Talin tripped and Nori caught him, tucking his son up under his arm as he continued toward the others. He handed Talin over to Dwalin, kissing him happily, before dropping into the tidal pool with Kili.

"Stop whining or I'm going to make you eat," Nori said.

Kili bared his teeth, making a weird hissing noise in the back of his throat.

Nori sighed. "See why I needed you?" he asked Dwalin. "Look what I have to put up with."

"I could always go and get Fili," Dwalin pointed out. "It'd be good for both of them."

Kili flushed and curled tightly up on himself, hiding behind his tail fins. Nori snorted and grabbed a piece of seal and pushed it against Kili's nose.

"Eat," Nori ordered. Kili meekly took the seal as he continued to hide behind his tail.


End file.
